Pure to Impure
by Serenity Voldemort Riddle
Summary: “Filthy humans.” Sesshomaru spat. “Yes they are, but I have one which is pure.” “No, human is pure.” “Not with you as a master.” At this he let a smirk appear. Kagome knew from that small evil smile, that she had a better chance with Naraku himself.SessKa
1. Chapter 1

_Title:__ Pure to Impure__ Author: Serenity Voldemort Riddle_

_Summary: "__Filthy__ humans." Sesshomaru spat. "Yes__ they are__, but I have one which is pure." "No, human is pure." __"Not with you as a master." __At this he let a smirk appear. Kagome knew from that small evil smile, that she had a better chance with Naraku himself._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does._

'It's been two years since I've first let Inuyasha free. Yet, still after all this time, we're not any closer to getting the shards, or defeating Naraku. I might as well head back before Inuyasha blows a casket.' Kagome thought as she jumped through the well and was surrounded by warm blue light. "Kagome! You're back!" A matured Shippo busted out in joy, and ran up to greet said miko. Kagome forced on a smile as she greeted the littlest of her companions. Before she could get a word in edge wise he started to sniff and sneak around her backpack. "Shippo…" Kagome sighed as she pulled out an object from the bag.

Shippo turned on his 'puppy' eyes when he knew he was caught sneaking around for his present. "Kagooome, I wasn't peeking around. I know you always bring me something from your home." Shippo blurted out, causing Kagome to giggle. She balanced the object in her hand while smiling, seeing as she caught Shippo's interest.

"Well, since you didn't sneak around, I suppose I can give you the gift you KNOW you are going to get." Kagome made sure to put a little hurt into her words. Shippo visibly cringed at her tone of voice, making him feel guilty. "Kagome, I'm supposed to be the tricky fox here, not you!" He whined. Kagome let lose a light laugh and tossed the gift up in the air, which Shippo jumped to grab in mid air.

"Thanks Kagome!" Shippo yelled as he set the present down on the ground, ran up to her, and gave her a giant hug. Kagome laughed and patted his head. "Shippo, you're getting too big for me, you're almost up to my hip!" She observed. Shippo beamed a smile up at her as he unwrapped his present. "Well, that's because I'm growing-" "-Mew."

"Kirara! Oh..this is where you were going! Welcome back Kagome!" Sango scolded, then smiled up at her best friend. "Hey Sango…hello to you too Kirara. Yes, I know what you're smelling….haha…I got you catnip." Kagome confessed as she dug the bag of catnip out. Kirara mewed happily as she ran back to Sango with the bag of goodies.

This caused Sango and Kagome to burst out in giggles. "KAGOME! It's a…what is it?" Shippo asked as he finally unwrapped the box within a box within a box. "Well, I figured since you like trickery so much I would get you a magic kit. It's to help improve your skills." The raven haired miko explained. "Really? That's so neat! Thanks!" Shippo bounced about in excitement.

"Finally, Lady Kagome you've decided to come back to us." Kagome smiled upon hearing a warm welcome from Miroku. "Don't I always come back?" Kagome teased. "Why, yes you do indeed. However, you seem to always turn down my generous offer of-" "-Monk, save it." Sango seethed. "Oh, Sango, you should know that I will always put you first on my list." Miroku smiled sweetly. "L-list?" Kagome stuttered at the audacity, while Sango's face went red with anger.

"HMPH!" With that said Sango slapped Miroku and started to walk off. "Pack it up you loafers! There's been a sighting of a shard! MOVE IT! We can't wait for-" "Hi to you to Inuyasha." Kagome greeted the half-breed who obviously didn't realize she was back. "Good, I don't have to drag your ass back here. So, let's go!" Inuyasha ordered.

"Inuyasha wait. Where exactly is the direction of the lead?" Miroku inquired. "Feh….northwest somewhere. There's talk of a strong demon holding a shard or two to get men to join his army or die. Kaede told me to go there, so let's get a move on!" Inuyasha barked. "Okay, chill we're moving we're moving." Kagome sighed as she picked up her bag and started to walk northwest. Inuyasha quickly caught up with her and started to walk faster to get in the lead.

They all walked in silence, except for Sango who rode on the transformed Kirara along with Miroku and Shippo. "Kagome, hop on." Inuyasha ordered as he stopped in front of her to let her get on his back. "Okay." Was Kagome's only reply as she gently positioned herself on her friend's back. As they rode on they came across an abandon campsite. They didn't bother to stop, because Kagome mentioned about feeling a few jewel shards nearby.

"Inuyasha, I sense two shards right up ahead." Kagome declared. Right at that moment, Kirara was hit with a blast of energy and headed straight for the ground with everyone else screaming. Sango was the first to recover and picked up her wounded companion. "Kirara, hold still you'll be okay." Sango hushed the pained cat. "What the hell was-" Inuyasha didn't get to finish as he was shot by a blast of energy as well, sending Kagome flying through the thick forest. "INUYASHA!" Kagome cried as the energy burnt her arm. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted as he trudged through the forest to try and find her. "Inuyasha wait up!" Miroku and Sango called after him.

&&&

"Aughhh…w-what happened? In-Inu-Yasha?" Kagome groaned as she shifted herself to sit up. As soon as she did she regretted it. A searing hot pain shot up her leg. She let out a scream of pain as she clutched her wounded leg. The dark haired girl looked down on her leg and saw blood soaking her white sock, and going into her shoe. "Damn it!" She cursed as applied pressure to the gash. "Tch tch tch….such vulgarity for a human girl." Scolded a new voice, letting Kagome know that she wasn't alone.

"W-who's there?" She demanded, trying to sound strong, but her voice failing her. "Well, lookie here boys, it's a genuine wench." Said a different voice, clearly the leader. "Hn, look how she dresses, common whore. Let's leave her to die." Voiced another addition to the growing voices. "You all better leave me alone! My friends are looking for me as we speak!" Kagome declared.

"Ohh, you mean that pathetic group of humans and that half-breed? They're preoccupied right now girlie. Looks like you'll have to fight if you want us to back away." The leader spoke, as he and his men stepped through the forest, making themselves visible. Kagome gasped as she eyed the group. They weren't bandits as she first guessed. The leader was actually dressed like he was high class. His followers; however, were dressed in what seemed baggy traveling clothes. Something shimmered in the light that caught her eye. She eyed it carefully while trying to keep an eye on the advancing men. As they neared, she got a full look of the object in hand, and she gasped in horror.

The leader smirked, hearing her gasp. "So, did you figure it out yet girl?" Kagome looked up at him and back to the object. IT WAS A LEASH! "NO!" Kagome cried as she forced herself to stand up. She may not be as strong as Sango, Miroku, or Inuyasha, but she wasn't that weak! She forced herself to lean on the tree to help her stand and started to slowly back away from the slave traders.

"Hn, are you planning on trying to run? Or, are you going to go down with a fight to entertain us?" One of the other men listed her options. Kagome glanced down at her leg, then back up at them. She had to decide what to do and quick. She knew she might be able to take on ONE of them, but all of them, she didn't believe so. Her leg was going numb from the pain, hopefully if it went quick enough she could make a mad dash and hide herself. Yet, from the grin on the leaders face, it looked as if she wasn't going anywhere unless they told her to. 'Inuyasha….help me!' Kagome prayed to herself as she saw them picking up their tortuous pace.


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: Pure to Impure Author: Serenity Voldemort Riddle_

_Summary: "Filthy humans." Sesshomaru spat. "Yes they are, but I have one which is pure." "No, human is pure." "Not with you as a master." At this he let a smirk appear. Kagome knew from that small evil smile, that she had a better chance with Naraku himself._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does._

Chapter 2

Last Time : 'Inuyasha….help me!' Kagome prayed to herself as she saw them picking up their tortuous pace.

Now:

"Come on boys, we have to be back in three hours." The leader informed his lackeys. They all chuckled and nodded. "Heh, this shouldn't take longer than ten minutes." Kagome glared at the ascending men. "I think otherwise, she's feisty, perhaps she'll take twenty minutes to take down." Another argued. So, the bets began. As they were arguing Kagome started to slip slowly way, the numbness of her leg helping her move quicker. All of a sudden they looked up to notice her backing away. So, she took a large breath and shouted for her so called protector. "INUYASHAAA!!"

The men ran forward and pounced on her, knocking the wind out of her. As she tried to regain her breath the leader stepped forth and kneeled down beside her. Kagome tried to struggle off the men that were holding her down, but they just tightened their grip on her. "No, let me go!" Kagome cried as the leader leaned over and caressed the side of her face. He reached around her neck, leaned in and blew on her ear. Kagome shook her head to throw him off. He receded after she heard a snap and a click.

"Hm, okay boys, she's taken care of." He sneered as his boys let go of Kagome. She sat up and started to stand. Once she was on her feet she got ready to run, but she was jerked back and fell onto her hands and knees. She winced, and held up a hand hold the leash which was held by the leader. He sneered down at her predicament. Kagome gasped and reached for the collar around her. "Take this off!" Kagome demanded as she tried to find the buckle that held the leather piece together only to find nothing. "W-what?" She asked in confusion.

Laughter filled the air at her confusion. "It's specially built. Made it myself, for feisty girls like you. There's a certain way it must be taken off, otherwise it will choke you to death, and it's impossible to take it off by yourself." The leader explained, as he tugged at the leash, making her let go of the collar. "Now, crawl like the bitch you are." He laughed at her as he started to walk away, slightly dragging the miko.

The collar tightened around Kagome's neck as he walked further away, and she stayed put. She refused to move anywhere they wanted to go. The leader chuckled at her stubborn ways, so he gave her another rather rough tug that sent her body crashing to the ground. Kagome broke out into a fit of coughs, trying to gather air back into her lungs. "Come on girl, it's a long walk from here." He chided at her childish antics. "I'm not crawling anywhere!" The leader smirked and walked over to help her up. He bounded up the leash so she was forced to be by his side. "Fine then, walk." He ordered as they started off to where she guessed was camp.

Scene Change

"Lord Sesshomaru! Where are you! Ohhh Lord Sesshomaru why would you leave your trusted servant behind!" Jaken cried as a young girl giggled and ran around him in circles. "Relax Master Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru will always return. He scared away the new lady servants in the house. So, I bet he went to go find some more." Rin informed her thoughts.

"Retched child, Lord Sesshomaru didn't scare away the new servants. They were able to run away." Jaken corrected her. Jaken let out a loud sigh as Rin continued to prance around. 'Why have you left me behind again my lord?' Jaken thought to himself. "Master Jaken you'll sigh your happiness away if you continue to sigh like that." Rin warned her care taker. Jaken let loose another long sigh.

Scene Change

"Kagome where are you!" Inuyasha shouted throughout the forest. "Kagome!" Sango called out for her lost friend. "Ohh Lady Kagome, where could you be?" Miroku asked himself more than the others. "I don't know where Kagome is, but that beam basically hit her straight on, and barely fazed Inuyasha. Maybe, she's knocked out cold somewhere. W-what if some demon found Kagome laying on the ground knocked out and….and…..KAGOME WHERE ARE YOU!" Shippo broke out into hysterics.

Inuyasha beat Shippo in the back of the head to get him to shut up. "Kagome did NOT get eaten! She's probably up searching for us, just going in the opposite direction." Inuyasha explained as he picked up his pace to try and find his lost best friend. 'Kagome…where are you. I can't even find your scent. Did you land in a river. Kagome…be safe…please.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

Scene Change

Sesshomaru stood at the opening of the slave trade camp. They were late, and he could not stand for tardiness. These impudent humans promised him a worthy slave that would not run away. One that would be too afraid of him to risk their life, unlike his previous slave. 'Hn, humans, so quick to die.' Sesshomaru thought as the scent of the disgusting slave traders hit his nose. He could sense them nearing.

'Hm, sweet peas? They must have found a young fresh girl.' He concluded as he saw the group come into sight. Ohh, and what a sight he was greeted with. As the group entered the clearing he saw Kin in the lead as usual. Behind him were his disgusting followers, and beside him he presumed was he newest caught slave bound by a leash and collar.

"My Lord, you came a bit early." Kin announced as he saw Sesshomaru waiting there for them. "Hn, do not be ridiculous you are late Kin. As you know, I do not accept laziness." The lord replied. "Oh, I apologize my lord. This one here-" Kin gave another hard tug to the leash which caused Kagome to stumble slightly. "-Was quiet feisty. She continued to fight despite knowing she lost the battle." Kin explained.

"Hn, all humans think they are strong willed. Yet, none of you are." Sesshomaru sneered down at the human girl. Kagome kept her head down. She recognized that voice and attitude anywhere, and knew that she was screwed. "So, my lord, do you approve of what you see?" Kin asked, hope filling his voice.

"Hn, girl look at me." Sesshomaru ordered. Kagome continued to stare at the ground, she wanted to live for at least another five minutes. Maybe, Kin could keep the Ice Prince at bay. Sesshomaru growled at her disobedience and stepped forth to forced her look up at him. Right away he saw recognition in her eyes, and he glared down at her. She was that bitch that pulled out the Tessaiga.

"Filthy humans." Sesshomaru spat as he glared into Kagome's brown eyes. "Yes we are, but I have this one which is pure." Kin explained. "No, human is pure." The Lord argued. "Not with you as a master." Kin sneered, hoping Sesshomaru would take this girl he caught. At this Sesshomaru let a smirk appear. Kagome knew from that small evil smile, that she had a better chance with Naraku himself.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, what do you think my Lord?" The slave trader spoke after a tone of silence. "Hn, you said this bitch was pure did you not?" Sesshomaru questioned as he started down at Kagome's trembling form. "Yes sir, as you can tell she is a miko, and no one can be a miko unless the girl is pure." He explained to the western lord.

"Yet, I know of this wench, her powers a weak, not even close to the standards of a miko, how do you know she is as pure as you say." Sesshomaru once again stated. "Well, you see sire, it is word of the mouth that this girl before you is the keeper of the shiekon no tama. It is said that she can sense the scattered fragments of the jewel, and once all the pieces of the jewel are together it is said that you can make a wish any wish and the jewel will grant it. Only someone pure enough is chosen to be its keeper." Kin explained the short version of the long story.

"Hm, so if I keep this girl around those who seek the jewel shards that she posses will come after her is what you are telling me." Sesshomaru seemed to be thinking this over quite a bit. "Naraku tends to do one of three things when it concerns me that you should be aware of: 1. He tries to stay away from me because he knows that I can do sever damage to him, because I was the only one to do so when no one else could. 2. If he is brave enough he will try to kill me. 3. He tries to kidnap me and control me to use me as a jewel finder for him which has never succeed. " Kagome listed trying to sway the demon lord from taking her away. "That and you will constantly have to fight Inuyasha because he won't stop until he knows I am safe and in good hands." Kagome added.

"Hn, so either way Naraku comes to me, and I get many chances to kill the half breed in front of you. Seems as if I am in a win-win situation if I take you as a slave." Sesshomaru spoke his reasoning out loud to the now twitching girl. "N-no you are not...because....well you see...umm...well...I am not an ordinary human! I know information that is beyond your wildest dreams. Ya that's right! I know information that you will never know, information that can change your very future!" Kagome rambled on, trying to save herself.

"You are a weird whore from what I can see from how you are dressed. You hold no information about this Sesshomaru or his future, if you ever suggest such a lie again I will see to it personally that your every existence will come to a painful end." Sesshomaru glared down at the filthy human in front of him.

"My lord, not to rush or anything, but it is getting late, and seeing as I am only human, I do not stand against the demons that hunt at night so I must take my leave soon." Kin interjected. "I will take the bitch you have offered Kin. Did you happen to see my younger brother as you retrieved the girl?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Yes, along with a monk, demon slayer, and two demons. My men were keeping them busy as I prepared the girl." Kin answered, passing a glance at Kagome. "What did you do to my friends. I swear to all that is holy if you even fired one of those...those things directly at Shippo I will purify from where I stand all the way past hell. Do you understand me!" Kagome flared up, turning her back on Sesshomaru and glaring up at Kin.

" The kitsune? No, I don't think he caused much of a threat with his magic tricks. He was easily disposed of." Kin smirked down at the flustered girl. At that very moment he screamed as he felt himself flying backwards and landing harshly on the ground, Kagome's hands glowing a fierce pink. "You think it is funny to mock me and attack an innocent kit, let alone my friends. I don't make empty threats!!" Kagome growled, ready to advance on the shock ridden slave trader.

"If I can face up to Naraku himself and stand here alive today to even mention that I hurt him, do you seriously think I would make empty threats. It has been two and a half years I have been here, and I will not let myself get pushed around anymore! Not by anyone, whether they be dead, alive, man, women, human, half-demon, or full demon do you hear me! I'm through being polite damn it!" Kagome ranted, ready to seriously injure this man before.

"Bitch calm yourself before I have to intervene and show you your place." Sesshomaru warned Kagome, who stopped in her tracts, wondering if she should listen to the demon lord. "I'm through being pushed around by those who think they can. I am not a weak human! Damn it I've gone through so much shit it's not even funny anymore. FIRST I have to deal with YOUR half-brother, then I have to deal with his EX-LOVER, then I have to deal with this psychotic HALF-DEMON intent on world domination, then I have to get mixed in with a WOLF DEMON who wants to shove his way with me, THEN I have to deal this LOW LIFE slave trader and you a DEMON LORD! I AM THROUGH DEALING WITH THIS!" Kagome, once again ranted on and on.

"Women, you will persist your annoying fume this instant." Sesshomaru growled at her to get her to shut up. "You know what's even worse about all this mess, this world doesn't even have coffee invented yet, or caffeine!! I NEED my caffeine or I go crazy, and your stupid half-brother had to go and drink all mine because the water was too warm for his oh-so sensitive tongue!" Kagome gasped, not realizing why she just let that escape, but it felt good to get it off her chest.

Sesshomaru didn't utter a word he just stared long and cold at her until she finally shut up. Kin got off the ground, brushing himself off. "Lord Sesshomaru I'll give the wench to you, I want nothing more to get away from her. A mad women is not a good thing to be around, I must take off now." Kin announced before leaving quickly.

"Your place is with me for now bitch, so I suggest you keep up if you wish to live. Surely your friends will come after you if you are still alive. You are no use to anyone if you are dead." Sesshomaru stated as he turned and walked away, Kagome slowly following behind, simply because she saw eyes floating in the dark forest.

--------------------------------------------------------------SC------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kanna show me Kikyo." Naraku said calmly as he sat in the corner of his room. Kanna held up her mirror, showing Kikyo tend to the wounded at a random village. "Hm, now show me that fool Inuyasha." He ordered. Right away he saw the half-demon flying through the forest obviously looking for something. Up in the air above the forest were the demon slayer, monk, and kitsune riding on the neko. "Where's the missing miko, Kagome?" Naraku asked, and Kanna's mirror once again changed to view Kagome walking awkwardly behind the regal demon lord of the west.

"Well well, what do we have here. Seems Sesshomaru is taking a liking to humans." He chuckled as he watched said demon lord turn on his heel and pick the miko up by her throat. At that moment Naraku wished he could read lips. "Kanna, can you hear what is being said." Naraku watched with interest. The demon void shut her eyes and concentrated, soon voices could be heard.

"BITCH you will be silent if you wish to live to see the next sunrise!" Naraku heard Sesshomaru snarl at the miko in his grasp. "Inuyasha will find me you know, and he'll-" "He will come to this Sesshomaru so I may kill him in front of you. Then either that vermin Naraku will show his face or I will have you to lead me to him. Once that is established I will be kind enough to rejoin you and your precious hanyou. Until then, do not test this Sesshomaru's patience wench and be SILENT!" Sesshomaru roared and tossed the shaking miko to the floor.

Naraku chuckled as he saw Kagome's miko powers flare and Sesshomaru in turn snarled again pinning her to a tree, slowly squeezing the life force out of her. For a minute Naraku thought he should go and intervene, after all the girl was no use to him dead. "Submit bitch or it will be your last day in this world and the next." Sesshomaru seethed, his fangs growing slightly.

Kagome trembled, not knowing what to do in a situation like this. So she stupidly looked up at him. "I-I don't know how." She whispered. Sesshomaru stared blankly at her and Naraku couldn't help but chuckle at the bluntness of the girl. Sesshomaru dropped her ungracefully to the ground. "Your cooperation and silence will be enough for now. You have wasted enough of my time and patience, hurry up." Sesshomaru ordered and quickly walked away, leaving Kagome to stumble after him.

"That was certainly interesting. What to do with this information...what to do what to do oh what to do." Naraku chanted as Kanna's mirror became black. "Naraku, what do you wish of me now?" Kagura answered the call of her master, now standing in the doorway. "Kagura, I want you to go to Inuyasha. Tell him that I have his miko, don't say Kikyo or Kagome, just tell him that I want him to come fight me to get her back, that is all." Naraku smirked and he watched Kagura went to do his bidding.

It was nightfall by the time Sesshomaru reached his castle. Kagome was very tried, she had to jog the whole way just to keep Sesshomaru in her sight. Once he stopped, Kagome hunched over, trying to shove air into her lungs. "Humans are so pathetic." Sesshomaru stated, seeing the girl's winded state. "I am not in track you know. I don't do long distance running, or short distance for that matter." Kagome huffed.

"Come." Sesshomaru stated coldly, walking into his domain, sensing the girl was right on his heels. He turned down various twisting hallways, totally confusing Kagome, who was too tired to notice anything. "You'll stay here for the night." Sesshomaru stated once he stopped in front of a door in the hall. Kagome nodded and walked inside. Without a word he left her be, going to his own room. Kagome was able to slide the door closed before she collapsed on the floor and fell asleep then and there, her muscles screaming from the unexpected exercise.

Lil side note

I was in such a dark mood when I wanted to start writing this again, then somehow I got into a slightly better funny mood. So it's not my usual as cold Sesshomaru, but hopefully I kept him somewhat in character. Tell me what you think, if it's even remotely worth continuing, or if I should just give up on this one and work on the others. heh.


End file.
